Adventures of a Flower Bird
by Armadillo Bile
Summary: Lily "Sparrow" Oakvale had just lost her sister at the age of eleven. Now ten years later, with the help of her two best friends, she will avenge her. And save the rest of us, if she has the time. This follows her adventure. This is her story. Rated T for swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lily sighed and laid back on her bed. She ran her hand through her dirty brown hair and sighed again.

_It would have been today,_ she thought. _She would have turned 17 today._ Lily bit her lip, begging the tears to stay in her eyes. It had been two months. To Lily it was perfectly acceptable for her to still be mourning. Theresa however has been trying to get her outside. Every morning Theresa would comment on the weather, how it was a perfect summers day. And every morning Lily would hum in agreement and return to drawing or practising with her toy sword.

She picked up her wooden sword. _I told her._ Her grip tightened. _I told her I didn't want to go to that castle_. She glared at the sword that had cracked on impact with the floor. She stood up and walked over to the dresser. _I told her I didn't want that stupid box._ She roared as much as an eleven year old girl could and whacked the dresser with her sword. _I told her that we should have tried to find the gypsies_. Whack! _I told her that we should have gotten food._ Whack! _Or clothes. _Whack!_ We could have even spent the night somewhere warm. But instead_ Whack! _I'm stuck _Whack! _HERE!_ Whack whack whack!

She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. "I'll kill him," She promised no one. "I'll train really hard, and kill him. I'll search every town, every building, every cave. He. Will. Die."

"Well...that sounds like a grim life goal."

Lily looked up quickly, to see a young girl and boy standing outside the caravans arch.

The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red vest and brown shorts, and he watched Lily cautiously.

The girl however, was much less afraid of her. She had light brown hair and grey eyes, and she wore a brown shirt and matching skirt.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm just saying," She took a step inside the caravan, "Surely there has to be something better? Or at least a little more achievable? Like, I don't know, a guard."

"...A guard?"

"Well, yeah, with that kinda strength," She nodded towards the beat up dresser, "You could definitely do some damage."

"Oh..." Lily looked at the dresser and winced. Theresa was gonna be mad. "Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna be a bard," She announced proudly. The boy coughed, and widened his eyes at the girl.

"Oh, right," The girl grinned sheepishly, "I'm Briony, and that's Walter. I-well, we, were wondering if-" Walter coughed again. When Briony turned to look at him he shook his head rapidly.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked back to Lily.

"Excuse us a moment,"

The girl turned around and grabbed the boys arm. She dragged him to a tree close by the caravan.

"We had an agreement."

"I don't know any more,"

"We need another hero Walter, and Ava's busy,"

"Why can't there just be two?"

The girl sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"_Because._" She gritted out, "In the tales there are three heroes." She held up three fingers.

"Strength," She pulled a finger down.

"Skill," She pulled another.

"And Will," She pulled down another finger.

"But she just killed a dresser!" Walter whined, pointing in Lily's general direction.

"It could have been rude to her!"

"We don't even know if she can shoot!"

"Walter!"

"Briony!"

Lily had to fight back a laugh. She'd known these people five minutes and already they had made her day slightly more bearable.

The duo stared at each over for a few moments. Then, slowly, Walter lowered his eyes and nodded.

Briony grinned, before running back to the caravan.

"Do you wanna come play with us?" Briony asked, gesturing between herself and Walter.

"Um... Okay?" Lily agreed hesitantly.

"Great, so I'm the Hero of Will, Walter's the Hero of Strength and you're the Hero of Skill, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Oh and what's you're name?"

Lily hesitated for a few moments before answering.

"...Sparrow."

**A/N Thanks for reading. I'm not entirely sure of the couples in this, possibly Sparrow/Walter? Or even Sparrow/Briony if you'd like. Drop me some couple ideas mmkay? Either way, make sure to review and thanks for reading! **

**Oh, and this is basically gonna follow the Fable 2 storyline, but with some differences. **

**We cool? We cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lucien disappeared from Castle Fairfax that night, certain that those who might stand in his way were dead. But some grief is so great, even death may keep its distance. And so the girl survived. Days later, far from the dark alleys of Bowerstone, life slowly returned to her small, broken body. The girl awoke to a familiar face watching over a strange bed. She reached out for the comfort of the dog's warm fur, ready to take her first steps in a new life. Ten winters blanketed Albion, ten summers filled the air with the sounds of insects and laughter. With time, the girl's pain turned to strength. Her grief became will. A will to change the world. And to avenge the death that still haunted her every dream."_

Briony smiled at the group of young children infront of her. They all looked at her in awe, eyes wide with excitement. A young girl lifted her hand.

"Yes?" Briony asked, taken by suprise as the the girl climbed into her lap.

"What happened next?" She asked politely. Her eyes had the look of a puppy's when you were about to give it it's faveroute meal. All wide and such, causing Briony to aww inside.

"What's your name?" Briony asked.

"Clara," She replied, smiling shyly up at her.

"Well Clara-" She was cut off by a loud cough coming from behind her. She turned to find Lily and Walter, arms crossed, staring down at her.

"We haven't got that far," She answered, bouncing her knee slightly. "But when we have, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

Clara nodded, grinning. She pushed herself of Briony's knee and ran to join her friends. Lily sighed before sitting down to the left of her bestfriend, Walter sitting to the right.

"I wish you wouldn't tell them that story," She complained, withdrawing her rusty longsword and sharpening it with the whetstone.

"I have nothing else to tell them," Briony shrugged, grabbing the parchment and ink from her bag and begining to write.

"You're very boring for a hero,"

Walter laughed, sharpening his own sword. Lily shot him a glare before turning to Briony.

"Actually, Theresa just told me about a tomb in the middle of the lake that I have to go to," She smiled to herself, catching them both snap there heads in her direction in the corner of her eye. "But since you think I'm so boring, perhaps you'd rather stay here..."

"Are you kidding?" Walter's eyes lit up with excitement, much like the children from earlier. "It's been ages since we had a proper adventure,"

"I wouldn't call ridding the camp of beetles an adventure," Briony scoffed, but couldn't keep the excited grin off her face.

"And why not?"

"I couldn't make a story of it," Briony explained, pausing in her writing. "If it's not story material, It's not adventure material."

"Maybe you're just a bad writer," Walter shrugged, grinning as a ball of paper hit him in the forehead.

"You realise that these story's will one day be really famous. I could make you our talking hobbe companion,"

"You wouldn't," Walter narrowed his eyes at the mischevious grin his friend was now sporting.

"_It was such a shame," _Briony proclaimed dramatically. "_Walter would have made a fine warrior one day, If not for the grey warts currently covering his face. The spikey ears that were bigger than his small scrawny eyes, The-" _Briony squealed and lept off the log, Walter chasing after her.

"Guys!" Lily groaned, standing up and running after her friends. "We need to go before dark!"

-00000-

Lily lept off the ledge, smiling at the scenery around her. Spring was definetly the best season in Albion. The flowers had fully bloomed, giving off the sweet aroma of which she had grown fond of during her years at the gypsy camp.

"Are you two coming?" Lily called, walking forwards slowly.

"Briony won't jump down!" Walter yelled back.

"Well, I'm _sorry _I'm not some kind of freaky hero ninja!"

Lily sighed and shook her head. Briony and heights never really mixed.

"You leave me no choice," She heard Walter say.

"What do you... Oh, don't you dare,"

Lily's brows furrowed in confusion. Then they rose higher on her face and she let out a joyful laugh. Walter had picked Briony up bridal style and was currently running down the hill, Briony squealing the whole way down.

When they reached the bottom Briony jumped out of Walter's arms and straightened her skirt. "Never again Beck," She warned, pointing her finger at him menacingly.

They swam to the middle of Bowerstone Lake, where the tomb fell, and dryed off. After picking up a silver key, a strange hobby off Lily's, they walked towards the tomb entrance. Lily placed the seal Theresa had given her in the door and took a step back. The seal unlocked the tomb's door.

"Well, that was easy."

Lily turned to Walter, who had closed his eyes and was taking deep breathes. "You'll be fine," She smiled, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

"I'm okay," He muttered. It sounded like he was convincing himself more than he was convincing Lily, but she nodded anyway.

"Lets do this."


End file.
